All five research projects in this grant proposal share the common goal of unraveling the regulation of angiogenesis. Although several different services and analytical capabilities are described herein, the experimental approaches share many common needs. An underlying philosophy is that the Center for Molecular Medicine, can provide shared facilities resources that will afford efficient and economical support for the objectives of this grant proposal. Examination of the functions of the genes and gene products addressed in this grant proposal, and the possible interactions with other as yet unidentified genes, is essential to the understanding of the molecular interaction and signaling pathways underlying the process of angiogenesis. In accordance with the goals of this program, four areas of experimental needs have been identified as essential core components and are best satisfied within this core facility, Structural Biology Core B. These components are; 1) automated DNA sequence analysis, 2) protein sequence and structural analysis support, including mass spectrometry; 3) confocal microscopy, and 4) gene expression, and analysis, housing microarray hybridization and supporting analytical imaging facilities. This house will directly impact the success of each project's Specific Aims, or will be required for downstream analysis of the consequences of expression of specific proteins and protein-protein interactions, in vitro and in vivo.